


A Clear Throat

by FelineJaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has doubts over Grunkle Ford's proposal to become his apprentice and asks for time to think about it. The following events unfold differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clear Throat

Stanford stood at the lip of the crater-trail left by the now broken alien pod. Dipper looked upon him from solid ground. Dipper had the higher ground but it didn't stop him from gazing at his second grunkle with utter admiration. With adrenaline in his veins and Ford's words in his ears, he felt like he could do anything. Better than that - he felt like he **should**  do anything and that he would. Grunkle Ford was right - why was he here if he wasn't meant to do great things? Why had his parents sent him to his obviously conman great uncle, why had he found the journal? Why had everything led up to this oppertunity if he wasn't meant to grab it?

"Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice."

His mind was alight with possibility; their future already playing out in his head. More monster hunts, late nights of research. Dungeon's & Dungeon's & More Dungeon's when they needed a break from reality. Discussing new theories, going where no one had gone before. Pushing paranormal science to it's limits. Being something **great**.

"Don't let anyone hold you back!"

Grunkle Ford grinned up at him, seemingly so sure that this was how the future had to go. Maybe, had the sentence been cut off, had there been a moment to garner sympathy for Ford, had the statement been merely implied instead of so firmly stated. Maybe then he would've held out his hand and said that he'd do it.

But the sentence left doubt in his mind. Because Dipper knew who ' _anyone_ ' was in this case. It wasn't just anyone - it was Mabel. His sister, his twin, his other half. The sugar to his spice, the yin to his yang, the acid to his base. She had never held him back. Mabel had done nothing but encourage him. Maybe she'd advised temperance, at times. Told him to get more than four hours sleep, occasionally. But in general she'd supported him. Just like he'd stay up helping her to scrapbook, or he'd hold Waddles while she applied make-up to the poor pigs face. Just like he'd tell her to go for it, whatever it was, no matter how crazy it seemed.

Because they were both weird, in polar opposite ways, and they had to cover each other's backs.

At his side, Dipper's hand hesitated. Ford's face began to fall. He hurriedly stuck out a hand, not looking his grunkle in the eye as he helped pull Ford out of the crater-trail.

"What's wrong, Dipper? Isn't this the kind of chance you've always dreamed of?"

"It's- it's not that simple, Grunkle Ford."

"What could be simpler? You stay here, we keep learning about all that Gravity Falls has to offer us. We-"

"I know! I know. But," he sighed, the words painful to draw out, "Look this is... a really big decision. Can't I just-" and he looked up, finally, and almost flinched at the upset look on the author's face. He wavered but tried to press on, "Just have a bit of time to think about it? It's not like we're leaving tomorrow, there's a whole week to go. Can I just- I just need-" Dipper looked down again, struggling to finish the thought coherently. He didn't want to disappoint Ford, not Ford, anyone but him.

A heavy hand clasped his shoulder and he hesitantly looked up once more. Stanford was giving him a sad sort of smile.

"Of course, Dipper. This is a big change and it's a decision that deserves to be pondered on. Take your time." he removed his hand to start dusting himself off and continued, this time not looking at the young Pines, "But we'll need to make preparations - please tell me before the week's out. Hm." Ford looked up from his dusting, staring at nothing out in the skyline, "I'm not sure exactly what I'll tell your parents, anyway."

With a smile, he looked down at Dipper and concluded, "We could both use some time to think things over. But in the end, I trust you'll make the right choice." he ruffled Dipper's head as he led them away, "You're a smart kid, after all. Like I was."

* * *

Mabel lay, curled up on her bed, clutching her walkie-talkie to her chest. What she had heard - she couldn't believe it. It was just something that had never occurred to her. They were the Mystery Twins! Dipper and Mabel - Mabel and Dipper. Two names but always in one breath. The idea that they part be parted from each other. The idea that they wouldn't share the same roof and wouldn't share the same bedroom and share the same school. It was just a concept so beyond her.

But that's what she'd heard. Grunkle Ford - her own grunkle! - telling Dipper to stay in Gravity Falls with him when Summer ended. She knew - she just knew - that she wasn't invited to the nerd party they had planned for the rest of the year. This was turning out to be the worst day of her life. Her best friends couldn't make it to her big 'one-three' party. High school was going to be a misery. And now Dipper might be leaving her all alone.

But at least it was only a 'might'. She'd heard him - he'd said he wanted time to think things through. That little thing gave her hope.

It didn't stop her from curling up on her bed and having a good hard cry, but it did give her a spot of hope. She wasn't sure how long she'd laid there, cradling the mechanical messenger of this latest bad news and crying. It had been long enough for her to flip between pessimism ( _He's going to say, of course he'll say yes! Then you'll be all along, Mabel!_ ) and optimism ( _Maybe he wanted time to come talk to me. Maybe he just wanted to let Ford down easy!_ ) more than a few times.

Then Dipper came flying through the door, slinging his backpack down next to hers and rattling off in his typical excited tone about Ford and aliens and whatever else had happened to him today. She didn't hear most of it, his reappearance making her fear and tears resurface anew.

"Dipper, tell me you're not going to." she said, her back still to him after he'd asked if she was okay. She rolled over, holding out the walkie-talkie and asked again, "Tell me you're not leaving!" The evidence crackle in response to its twin sitting nearby.

Dipper looked back at his one, guilt on his face.

"Ford's _apprentice_ ," and she still couldn't believe how pretentious grunkle Ford was - who said apprentice any more anyway? " _Seriously_?"

Dipper stuttered, "I don't know! I don't know yet. It just - it does seem like a huge opportunity for me. It-"

"Well it would be a horrible opportunity for **me!** " Mabel hopped off her bed, suddenly restless. She felt like her brother was slipping away from her before her very eyes. Worse - he clearly hadn't been set on it when she'd heard him over the walkie-talkie, so some how it was her own words convincing him! She didn't know what to say but couldn't stop her emotive words from spilling out any more than she could stop her remergent tears.

As she talked, she paced. "I had the **worst** day of my **life**. When we turn thirteen, Summer ends and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and I need you to be with me!"

In her words was no desperate anger or depressed bitterness - merely open fear and an upset desperation.

Mentally, Dipper took back his earlier thoughts. If the only way Grunkle Ford would be not disappointed in him was for **Mabel** to be disappointed in him then he'd take the former: any and every day.

Mabel held his shirt, her wet eyes staring into her brother's with all her feelings shimmering in them. She couldn't loose him - not now. Not today. She watched his eyes flicker, fear in them like it was in her. Fear of something missed and fear or being left behind or shunted out. She watched his expression dart about frantically until it darted about methodically until Dipper stared off into one corner until he stared right back at her. His expression was that of resignation.

"I'll say no. I'll come home with you, Mabel." he rewarded her with a shakey grin, and something akin to relief trickled onto his face, "Besides, Grunkle Ford has a phone and computers. We can still talk, share theories. And we can convince Mom and Dad to send us back here _next_ Summer." Mabel smiled broadly and tried to ignore how tense her brother's face looked, especially as he said, "It'll be fine. We'll make it work."

* * *

Dipper took to avoiding his other grunkle. Stanford noticed, but didn't mind. He assumed that the boy was talking his time, weighing his options and being smart about the decisions. He remained confident that Dipper would take the opportunity in the end - grab the chance he himself had so narrowly missed out on.

The day before the younger twin's birthday, he finally pushed a little. It really was drawing too close to the end date. He'd already figured out what he was going to tell his relatives. It required fudging the truth, somewhat, but it was worth it in pursuit of greatness. And he was so sure that together him and Dipper were going to be **great**. So he waited just inside the gift shop and waited until he saw Dipper leaving breakfast via the living room.

"Good morning, Dipper. Almost the big day, isn't it?"

His great-nephew looked up, caught off-guard. He must've been in some quite deep thoughts. Thinking, hopefully, about some tactful way to accept his apprenticeship proposal. They stood in the middle of the room, facing each other. Dipper looked nervous, or so he thought, not that he could imagine why. Nerves of taking the first step that would lead him to the rest of his life, Ford supposed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'm officially a teenager." Dipper smiled up at him while Ford tried to disguise having been caught off-guard himself. He'd forgotten that it was their birthday, actually.

"Yes, yes. You must be looking forward to being more mature. Getting more responsibility." he added leadingly.

Dipper looked increasingly nervous. The boy fidgeted while he patiently waited with bated breath.

"Um, listen, Grunkle Ford..."

He nodded encouragingly.

"About, about what you said- about being, uh-"

"About being my apprentice. You've thought about my proposal. And what did you decide?"

Glee danced on the older Pines' face. It would be so exciting to work with a partner again. He couldn't wait for Dipper to make it official.

"No."

Ford opened his mouth happily, about to say how proud he was and that they should call his parents right away. And then the word actually processed in his mind. His face twisted into confusion.

"No?"

Dipper's voice wavered in the face of utter perplexion. "N-no. I'm going home with Mabel. I can't- I have to stay with her. I can't leave her on her own like that. She's not even allowed to take Waddles home - believe me, we've asked."

Ford felt his face contort. In hindsight, he should've know. It was history repeating itself - Mabel holding back Dipper's brilliant mind just like Stanley had held back his own. He stepped closer, closing the gap between the two of them and speaking in a more hushed yet harsh tone.

"This is what I was talking about, Dipper! Can't you see - that's not what's best for you, it's what's best for her. She's asking you to give up everything, to give up your dreams just so she can keep you to herself. She's just being selfish because she thinks she can get away with it. But Dipper you-"

"No." The fierce look wasn't one he recognised when on the boy's face, "No! Mabel's not selfish! She's done nothing but support me! She'd give up everything for me. She **has** given up everything for me."

Dipper took a step back away from him, a royal fire in his eyes and a memory tickering like old film behind them.

"She'd give up everything for her dumb sibling, just like I'd give **this** up for her. She's my best friend and closest ally. We're not like you and Stan and we're never going to be! Because we're not going to let one dumb little thing get between us and tear us apart. I'm not going to let **this**  tear us apart. Because I **love**  my sister and we're going to stay the Mystery Twins forever and if that means I can't be your apprentice then- then- then so what! At least **my**  twin won't hate me!"

His little hands shook with rage but his eyes brimmed with tears. Stanford had completely miss-assessed the situation. He couldn't believe how wrong he had gotten it. Even more so when a streak of Mabel pelted out of the kitchen doorway and wrapped herself around Dipper.

* * *

It gave him hope, to see her dash out there like that. Especially as he'd been close enough to her her tiny whispered _No._

He and Mabel had been eavesdropping from the kitchen doorway since probably a third of the way through the conversation. It had been sad, admittedly, to see such a rift form between his brother and his great-nephew. The two poindexters deserved to have a friend in each other - someone who could keep up with all their science, technical babble. But he was more glad to see the relationship between the younger twins preserved. Even at the cost of the relationship between the two geeks.

Mabel, he'd noticed, had been watching on worriedly. Probably worried that Dipper would back out of turning down the offer or that Ford would somehow talk him into it anyway. But then Dipper had started talking about Mabel, how great she was and how he couldn't leave her behind. The look on the girl's face had been something different altogether - a revelation had blossomed there. It was with hope and pride that he watched her fling herself out into the lounge room and wrap Dipper in a hug, her eyes most probably making wet patches on his vest.

"Stupid." she mumbled from where her face was still pressed into him, "Stupid stupid stupid-head." She said more but evidentially it was too mumbled even for Dipper and Ford to hear coherently. She lifted her head, looking directly at Stanford; "He's staying, duh! He's staying here with you."

She turned back to look at Dipper, eyes only for him now that her message had been delivered. "Of course you're staying! You should be Grunkle Ford's nerdy apprentice and do your weird nerdy things and then tell me all about whatever you're doing in small, fun words so I can get it. Dipper, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just upset 'cause nothing was working out and everyone was leaving me and then **you**  might've been leaving me too and I just couldn't take it. Not everyone in one day!"

She stepped back, her hands still holding on to Dipper but some space between the two of them. She was smiling, thought it was a tear-stained one.

"But you should stay, this is were you belong."

She'd barely gotten the words out before Dipper took it as his turn to engulf her in a hug, squeezing her tight. Of course his noodly arms couldn't squeeze Mabel's rubber ribs too tight, but there was still a great amount of enthusiasm in it. For a pair of kids who usually only had 'awkward sibling hugs' the raw show of emotions brought a tear to his own eyes. He smudged them away in case anyone was looking at him. Can't let them think he'd gone soft or something.

The two twins where chattering about details.

"And you have to video call me every night - I don't care how late it is you will fit it into your day!"

"But what if we go out on a hike or something! I'll video call you as much as I can - I'll **call**  you each night. And **you**  can't say a word about what we're really doing down here."

"Not a peep. Oh! And this means you can take care of Waddles for me!"

"Mabel, I'm not taking care of Waddles. I'll be too busy hunting monsters for that."

"But Dipper~!"

"Okay, okay, I'll take care of Waddles for you."

Over the kids heads, he met his brother's eye. He smiled not for Stanford, but for the generation of twins that were making it work. Stanley was brimming with pride. They really were making it work.

* * *

She found herself corned, later that same day. She'd left Dipper upstairs while she'd come down to grab some snacks - they were finalising their meagre birthday plans. Ford had emerged as she passed through the gift shop, had taken one look and had made a beeline for her. Put off-step by the behaviour, she stood stunned as he approached.

At very least, he looked as uncomfortable about this sudden act as she felt. They stood awkwardly in front of each other, her arms full of snacks and his hanging at his sides. They both opened their mouth to speak first and stopped in unison as they realised that the other had been about to speak. Mabel uneasily looked off to the side.

Grunkle Ford obviously wanted to speak with her, but she'd couldn't think of why. Did he not know what to get her for her birthday? That seemed unlikely, since she'd handed out flyers with a list of good birthday presents on them. He couldn't be hear to complain about how she was taking Dipper away, because Dipper was staying. Ford never sought her out - so why would he start now?

"Why-" her face snapped back to his, "Why did you do that? He was all set to go with you. But you told him - you told him to stay here instead. To leave you."

Mabel pitied her poor old grunkle. No wonder her grunkles weren't getting along - it was so inconceivable to Grunkle Ford that siblings might be selfless for one another.

"I care about him. I know how much this means to him. Ha - you should've heard him, before we knew it was **you**  who wrote the journals. He'd rave on and on about the Author and about how much he wanted to meet them and ask them every question ever. If he came home with me it'd- Well, it wouldn't be fun for either of us."

There was silence.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. I fear I greatly misjudged you. And worse - I did it without spending the time to get to know you. You did a very kind thing back there. You're- you're a good kid. I'm glad to call you my great-niece."

Mabel beamed up at him, the words unexpectedly warming for her heart.

"Well now, shouldn't you be getting along? That... 'food' isn't going to consume itself. Try not to wear yourself out before the **real** party. Mabel."

"Not possible!" she happily proclaimed as she turned on her heel and headed back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious if anyone will pick up why the title is what it is.
> 
> So this is my first time ever writing Gravity Falls fanfiction, because like everyone else I couldn't stand to leave D&MvtF where it was. Unlike others, I preferred to take a slightly more drawn out, less idyllic approach to 'fixing' things.
> 
> However since this was my first time writing for this fandom (and since I have a multi-chapter fic in the works) any feedback on their characterisation and their dialogue is so incredibly appreciated.


End file.
